


Lui

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [12]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais tu n'es pas là pour ton plaisir. Tu es là pour celui de ton Maître. Pour Celui qui t'a façonné selon Ses désirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lui

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ^^
> 
> Aujourd'hui et hier, c'était les anniversaires de deux personnes. (oui j'ai regroupé, je sèche un peu sur les fics en ce moment ^^')
> 
> Tahlly qui a eu BIP ans hier et Yusseily qui a eu BIP ans aujourd'hui.
> 
> BON ANNIVERSAIRE A VOUS DEUX!
> 
> Avec cet OS, j'ai voulu testé une nouvelle façon d'écrire. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais en refaire un comme ça, mais ça m'a amusé ^^
> 
> Donc OS BDSM et je n'ai pas mis de fandom parce que la façon dont je l'ai écrit (normalement) permet d'imaginer qui on veut ^^
> 
> Donc T, si tu veux y voir Butch et V, tu peux et Yussei, si tu veux y voir Peter et Stiles, tu peux aussi ;)
> 
> Et vous lecteurs et lectrices, voyez y vos héros favoris et n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous avez imaginé en review ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Tu es là, à quatre pattes sur le sol, les coudes repliés sur le tapis, ta tête posée dans le creux de tes bras et tes fesses en l’air.

Tu attends, comme tu as été dressé à le faire. Tu es dans la position que ton Maître t’a ordonné de prendre et tu oses à peine respirer de peur de Lui déplaire.

Tu sens Son regard sur toi. Sur ces parties de ton anatomie si vulnérables qui lui appartiennent encore plus que le reste de ton être. Ton anus que tu as pris soin de préparer et qui brille dans la lumière crue, rendant évident que tu as utilisé un peu trop de lubrifiant. Tes testicules lourdes et pleines auxquels sont fixées des pinces. Tu n’as pas protesté quand ton Maître les a mises en place, alors même que tu n’aimes pas ça. Et enfin, ton pénis collé à ton ventre, la gravité ne pouvant rien faire contre la rigidité de ton érection. Même la sonde, qui a été placée dans ton urètre et qui envoie des éclairs de douleur jusque dans tes reins, ne peut faire faiblir ton érection. La sonde non plus, tu ne l’aimes pas.

Mais tu n’es pas là pour ton plaisir. Tu es là pour celui de ton Maître. Pour Celui qui t’a façonné selon Ses désirs.

A l’extérieur, tu es une personne normale, avec une vie normale et qui fait des choses normales.

Ici, tu es cette petite chose qui ne frémit pas, ne bouge pas et ose à peine respirer, parce qu’Il ne t’en a pas donner l’autorisation. Tu n’existes plus que pour Lui. Il n’y a plus que Lui qui existe pour toi. Le reste n’a plus aucune importance.

Tu ne fais rien, pourtant, la sueur coule de ton front, puis le long de ton nez, avant de tomber sur le tapis.

Flop. Flop. Flop.

C’est comme un robinet qui goutte. Ou peut-être est-ce ton sexe qui laisse échapper un flot presque constant de liquide séminal. Est-ce important ? Non. Il n’y a que ton Maître qui le soit.

Tu as envie de bouger. De remuer les fesses pour attirer Son attention sur l’endroit où tu Le veux. Tu ne le fais pas. Evidemment. Parce que ce que tu veux ne compte pas, n’est-ce pas ?

Tu te demandes pourquoi tu acceptes ça. C’est la question que tu te poses depuis le début. Depuis ce premier jour où tu tremblais de peur, mais où tu étais déterminé à Lui plaire.

Aujourd’hui ? Aujourd’hui, tu n’as plus peur. Tu ne trembles plus, mais tu es toujours aussi déterminé à Lui plaire.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Enfermé dans ta propre tête, sans aucune distraction, le temps n’est plus qu’une notion abstraite.

Ça arrive parfois que ton Maître te mette dans une position juste pour te regarder. Ça dure parfois des heures et d’autres fois, quelques minutes seulement.

Ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas important, alors tu t’en fiches.

Tu t’en fiches, parce qu’il n’y a que Lui qui compte.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
